A Year In Japan
by Ladyingray
Summary: Kagome Satou is left a small fotune by a woman barley related to her, but in order to claim it she must leave her home and family behind to move to Japan for a full year and face off with the other jealous family, the Takahashi's.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome Satou decided by midmorning one sunny April day, that her life as she knew it was over. If the neat print on the document now clucked in her slender hands was not proof enough of her doom, what was written on it would be.

"Miss Satou?" Kagome jumped at the unexpected voice quickly moving her attention to the man seated next to her. Mr. Tanaka smiled back at her, holding out his hand for the document. She relinquished it almost robotically, before sitting back in her chair to stare at the wall across the room.

How had this happened? She asked herself again for, what seemed like the hundredth time. One minuets she'd been sitting at home after a long hard days work, flipping thru an old magazine when the phone had rang. Next thing she knew Mr. Tanaka was telling her she had inherited a small fortune and was asking her to meet him at his office to fill out the paperwork to claim it. Now here she sat in her dirt covered blue jeans and riding boots, in this fancy meeting room with white walls finely polished wood floors feeling as out of place as a snowball in hell.

Mr. Tanaka cleared his throat, sifting thru the his paperwork yet again. God how he hated his job. 20 years ago when he had been a doe eyed youth fresh out of law school he would have told anybody this was the life to live. But no, not now. One long sigh escaped his lips as Akira Tanaka ran a hand thru his thinning hair, while the other searched for the papers that needed to be signed.

"So as I said before miss Satou, your distant relative, Lady Hana Higurashi has left you her entire estate. Which includes her shrine, her mansion, her cars, her lands, and just about everything else. Ah-ha! Here it is." Finding a yellow sheet suddenly thrust into her field of vision, Kagome turned her attention to the man holding it. "Now if you'd just sign this we can get this over with."

"Mr. Tanaka I don't understand what's going on here. Who is this woman again?"

"Her name is Hana Higurashi miss Satou and she is…" taking a quick look down at the papers again to make sure he had it right he continued, "…your great grandmother's second cousin, twice removed." He smile at her then offering the paper again, this time she took it. " Alright now if you'll just sigh that we'll start in on the conditions of the will."

"Conditions?" Kagome repeated finishing her signature on the dotted line and handing the paper back.

"Yes. Well you see-" Akira cleared his throat again and pulling at his tie like it was chocking him. " Lady Hana never married and had no children of her own. She also was not well liked by her neighbors who also happen to be her closest living relatives. The Takahashi's I think… Anyway I don't have all the details about their relationship but she was hell bent on leaving nothing for them to claim and in order for that to happen certain things need to happen. So that brings us to you."

"And the conditions Mr. Tanaka?" Kagome spoke softly, closing her eyes and leaning back again in her chair to rubbing her temples, hoping in vain that it would in some way relive the headache building there. The setting sun cast its dieing light thru the windows at their backs, darkening Kagome's face and bringing out the hard lines of her stressed but youthful face. Akira Tanaka sighed under his breath and pulled yet another paper from his growing stack. He's have to go thru it later he decided eyeing it wearily.

"Ok I'll just read for the paper if that's alright with you?" Kagome nodded giving him the go ahead. "In order for miss Kagome Satou to inherit all items and lands left to her by Lady Hana Higurashi she must -first- Change her maiden name from Satou to Higurashi," Akira Tanaka paused for a moment to look at the silent woman beside him before continuing on. "- Second -miss Kagome Satou must sell all properties ( cars, houses, lands, apartments) that reside on U.S. soil."

"WHAT?!" Kagome all but screamed coming out of her chair so fast that it toppled over behind her. "They want me to sell my car and my apartment?! Where will I live? What about money? I can't just live on the streets!"

"Please miss Satou let me finish. -Third- Miss Kagome Satou must move to Lady Hana Higurahi's estate located 54 miles southwest of Tokyo and remain there for one full year from the time of her arrival. -Fourth and final condition- During the year miss Kagome is to stay at Blae'ben' that the name of your relatives house by the way' she may not buy or sell anything that may in someway lessen the value of the estate." With relive Akira placed the paper back on the table and looked at the still standing woman. " Well miss Satou? Will you agree to these conditions?"

A long moment pass as Kagome thought over her options. Well one she could just say no, go home and leave everything to… oh what where they called? The Takihsa's or something? Or she could say yes, sell everything she owned, save the cloths on her back and move to Japan to live on some crazy old ladys estate. Well what the hell?

"Alright Mr. Tanaka I accept these conditions." Another paper, this one green appeared in her line of sight.

"Wonderful now if you'd just sign this here, and here." He said, pointing to the numerous places Kagome had to sign. "Now if you have any questions for me feel free to call me" Akira smiled as he too stood from his chair and lead the young woman to the door. "Good day miss Satou…I mean Lady Kagome Higurashi."


	2. Arrival

Oh god she hated airplanes. Not to say she held any particular hatred to the metal dead boxes themselves. No it was being crammed into said dead boxes with at least a hundred other people that Kagome Higurashi formally known as Satou hated with a passion.

But of course she wasn't complaining. No really the deafening screams of over excited children filling the air was actually quite soothing. At least they weren't kicking the back of her chair anymore.

Flipping thru an old magazine Kagome sighed. Why had she bothered? It wasn't like the year old Reader's Digest was helping at all, she still felt like she was goanna be sick all over the seat in front of her. Only now the old woman seated next to her would have something to send to the Funny Moments section of the afore mentioned magazine. Hell she might even send it! Easy way to make some quick cash anyway.

The unoiled sequel of old tires interrupting her thoughts, as a stewardess stopped next to her seat. A semi-fake smile adorning her plain face as her gray-blue eyes took in first the snoring man to her left then Kagome to her right before knelling down to whisper, "Good evening miss would you like some coffee?" She asked in a sugary sweet sing song voice.

"No thank you" Kagome answered, still not entirely sure her stomach could hold solids let alone liquids! The stewardess's smile faded slightly as she straitened, using one hand to place the blonde curl that had escaped the tight bun at the nap of her neck back where it belonged while the other smoothed out the wrinkles in her blue stewardess outfit.

"Well if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask. We should be landing in just a moment." With that said she walked on repeating the same line over and over again to each seat she pass before disappearing behind a blue curtain in the front of the plane. Kagome smiled slightly placing the forgotten magazine back in its compartment. No it probably wasn't all that funny that the poor woman had to repeat the same thing every day, but anything was worth a good laugh when one had nothing between them and the ground but a few thousand miles of open air.

"Attention passengers. We will be landing in 5 minuets at Tokyo National station, so I will ask at this time that you fasten you seat belts. Thank you." A few people looked up as the captain's bored voice filled the air, then went about their business as it died away as if it had never existed at all. Kagome snatched up her buckles and pushed them to gather, relaxing only after she heard a soft click. Oh God she hated flying! Dam it she couldn't even make it up more that 2 flights of stairs without feeling queasy!

A sudden jerk of the plane nearly undid her. Yes it was now official she was goanna throw up. And not the good find of throw up ether, where there is a toilet involved. And with a simple flush it would be gone like a bad memory. No this was the three thousand miles in the air trapped in a pressurized cabin kind of throw up.

Closing her eyes tightly, and clenching her teeth together, Kagome griped the arm rests at her sides and waited it out. Praying all the while that she could hold in just a little while longer.

5 minuets later and it was over. The tires of the plane made contact with the runway jerking the cabin again as the pilot applied his craft steering the massive loud machine along side the loading bay.

"At this time I would like to thank you for choosing to fly with…" The captains voice drawled in the background as Kagome finally open her eyes. She had made it! And alive to boot! "…please collect your things and…" Collect her things? Had she brought anything? Kagome looked up at the overhead compartment with questioning expression as if it should answer her internal thoughts.

"Would you like some help miss?" A boy no older that 14 asked, having noted the woman seated behind him still sitting there clutching the arm rest and looking confused as the other passengers started to clear out. Not waiting for an answer he look into the open compartment and grabbed the only thing he could see. A yellow backpack stuffed to the brim with lord only knew what, and placed it at her feet. "There now you already to go. Bye!" He shouted over his shoulder as his mother dragged him away scolding him for 'talking to strangers'.

Kagome stared at the yellow pack at her feet. Never again, she decided then. Never again was she sitting her ass in an air plane.


	3. Lost and found

The air port was unremarkable. In fact if it weren't for the Japanese writing on everything Kagome would have swore she hadn't left New York.

"Reality bites with a variety of sizes of teeth" Kagome read, clearly unable to resist the glowing sign not three feet in front of her face. 'Isn't that the true?' she thought annoyed.

"Next please" the man at the counter called. Turning her attention from the sign Kagome move forward. "Can I help you miss?"

"Yes." Kagome said taking a pink slip from her pocket and handed it to him, "My other bags seem to have been misplaced." The man stared at the paper for a moment then picked up the phone to his left and dialed. A silence followed broken only by the occasional cough. Kagome waited…

Someone must have finally answer as the man started to talk, to fast for even Kagome who had grown up speaking Japanese to her parents and grandparents, to understand anymore than a few words clearly. He finished speaking suddenly make Kagome blink in surprise then more silence as he listened to their answer. He then smiled, laughed, and said something else to the person which sounded strangely like a joke at her expense, before hanging up and turning to her. "It seems your luggage was placed on another flight Miss…" He looked down at the slip still in his hands, "…Higurashi."

"Ok when will it get here then?" Kagome asked before sighing as the man again turned to the phone. Did this guy know anything? Moments later the man hung up again still smiling.

"It seems there's been a mistake miss Higurashi."

"A mistake?" she asked dread at his answer growing.

"Yes it seems you luggage was loaded on a plane headed to Egypt that landed-" he typed a few thing into the computer next to the darn phone…well at least he wasn't calling anyone this time, " -5 hours ago." He finished looking back at her again.

"So your saying you lost my bags?" Kagome asked so softly and calmly the man behind the counter actually paled and took a nervous step back.

"Yes miss. B-but we'll fix this right away! Don't you worry we'll have you bags located and placed on the next flight to Tokyo!" The man handed Kagome a paper then rung his hands together nervously. "If you'd just put you number there we'll call you when they arrive." he then offered her a pen and Kagome took it without a word. She handed it back to him a moment later all filled out and he took it quickly. "Next please!" He shouted over her head.

Narrowing chocolate brown eyes, Kagome stormed away from the counter and to the nearest bench. All but throwing herself down the hard wooden surface, Kagome huffed once and fell silent.

"Stupid airport morons," she mutter hotly to no one in particular. A few people sent her odds looks as they passed but where ignored by the frustrated young woman. Kagome snatched up her trusty black purse and started rummaging thru it looking for her pain relievers and the letter Mr. Tanaka had mailed to her two days before she left. "Ah-ha!" She exclaimed earning more odd looks from the people passing by, as a small bottle and a neatly folded piece of paper emerged. Popping one pill into her mouth she tossed the rest back into the confines of her purse, started to unfold the letter, and read.

_"Dear miss Satou, _

_I sorry I couldn't give this to you in person but a small family emergency has had me away from the office. But anyway just wanted to give you some details before you leave. First you'll need to call Mr. Yamamoto to pick you up from the airport when you arrive. I left his number on another piece of paper. You'll also need to sign some more paperwork you'll get from him. Their nothing to important so don't worry. Also if you intent to drive any of the cars you've inherited you'll need to renew you license since the one from the U.S isn't valid there. Well that's it! Good luck over there!_

_-Akira Tanaka"_

"Excuse me? Are you Kagome Satou?" Kagome jumped in surprise. Stuffing the letter back where it belonged she turned to the man that had spoken. Her jaw dropped.

Shoulder langue raven hair hung loosely from a small pony tail at the nap of his neck just inches above the collar of his white button-up. His eyes were the oddest color of purple-blue Kagome had ever seen both framed by a pale angular face. Perfect white strait teeth were visible when he smiled at her. She smiled back. He was handsome to say the least. "Are you miss Kagome Satou madam?" He asked again pulling his hand out of his black jeans as she stood.

"Y-yes." Kagome finally got out thru her suddenly tight throat. He smiled again and offered his hand to shake. She took it.

"It very nice to finally meet you miss Satou. My name is Miroku Yamamoto and this is my wife Sango Yamamoto." Miroku said taking his hand from Kagome to point at a woman slightly behind him with it," I'm the estate manager by the way and my wife here is the assistant cook under Kaede Itou." Kagome smile fell slightly at the mention of a wife but brightened again a moment later as the raven haired woman stepped forward in a clean white chefs uniform.

"It's very nice to meet you miss Higurashi." Sango whispered softly bowing low. Kagome opened her mouth to reply but Miroku cut her off.

"Higurashi? You changed you name?" He asked clearly as shocked as Kagome had been.

"Yeah I had to it was in the will. Weird right?" She laughed running her hand thru her own raven locks. Miroku cupped his chin for a moment in thought.

"Well I guess it makes sense in a way. But-" He smiled again releasing his chin and grabbing the strap of her yellow backpack. "All that's important right now is that you made it here safely! How was you flight by the way?" He asked heaving her bag over his shoulder and turning to the exit. Both women followed. "I've always wondered what it was like. Never been on one myself sadly but someday!" Never again Kagome thought again. She'd take a boat if she had to but NEVER, EVER, EVER was she getting on another plane. Miroku continued to chat unaware that no one was answering him as he lead them away from the airport.

Unbeknowst to the happy party narrowed golden eyes followed their progress across the landing and out the sliding glass doors. A cell phone appears in his hands as Kagome disappears into a sleek black sports car waiting outside. He dials a number he knows well watching as the car pulls out into traffic. There is a click on the other line but no greeting. "She's here," the golden eyed man says tonelessly before clicking the phone shut and sliding back into a pocket in his black wind_breaker. He straiten from the wall he was leaning on and heads for the same exit Kagome had used not even 3 minuets before.


	4. House guests

**The place was monsterus**! To say it was a castile might have been pushing it a little but it was pretty darn close! And it is there that Kagome Higurashi stood awestruck by the sight before her.

"Nice isn't it?" Miroku asked from somewhere to her left. She didn't bother turning around to make sure, he could wait. The thing they called a house couldn't. Miroku laughed coming up to stand beside her and pointing to the huge stained glass windows above the door. Her gaze followed in the direction his finger was pointing to the brightly colored glass. "Those came from an old church they were going to tear down in England." the figures of men and women forever captured in various stages of worship of their god stared back down at them. "I don't really remember where in England it was located, only that their here now. Oh and those,". He said pointing to the pillars framing the door, and Kagome's eyes again followed, "Are made from marble mined in Russia. Lady Haha loved it there. And the doors…well the doors are just hard wood from around here." He finished returning his hand to his side and turning to look at her.

"Wow," Kagome breathed still mesmerized by the sight.

"Yeah that about says it all huh?" He smiled at her still awed expression and started toward the doors, "Ok so the house has 29 rooms, 16 of which are bedrooms with there own bathrooms attached, 6 are public bathrooms, 2 are studies, 2 are lounges, 1 is the dinning hall, and the last two are the library and the kitchen. Got that?" He asked her over his shoulder.

"No." Miroku laughed at her lame tone and stopped at the front door.

"Well don't worry you'll get it in time. Right now we'll just go over it k? Now where did I put those-Oh! Here they are," He sighed withdrawing a set of keys before unlocking the door and handing them to her. "ok these are the keys to the whole estate. They open every door so DON'T lose them." Kagome gaped again as she walked inside and the 'entrance hall' came into view. The place was almost as big on the inside as on the out side. It almost seemed bigger if that were at all possible. And dark…very very dark. "Hmm.. It seems the powers gone out… wiring pretty old in here I guess " Miroku mumbled more to himself than to her.

"So now what?" Kagome asked unsure what was expected of her.

Miroku smiled at her from the doorway as Kagome ventured further into the hall. Gazing at naked human shaped statues and old, dusty landscape paintings as she went. "Well I have to head back to the office, but-" he added at her pale horrified expression, "-Kaede is probably still in the kitchen so you wont be here alone. She might even cook you something if your hungry." Kagome blushed in embarrassment. Miroku laughed then drawing her attention again. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about Kagome! Anyone would be a little uneasy in your shoes."

"Thanks Miroku," Kagome mumbled turning to stare at the painting she had been admiring a minuet ago, noticing that it wasn't so pleasing to look at anymore.

"I'll call someone to fix the wiring tomorrow. Until then you should get some candles from Kaede. She's down that hall and to the left." He said pointing to a dark hall at the back of the room. "Good night miss Higurashi," the slight clicked of the door closing was the only sound of his departure made.

And then she was alone…..

In a huge mansion…..

In the dark…

Kagome gulped. "Its ok girl your not alone," she mumbled her riding boots clicking on the marble white floors as she made her way to the kitchen. "Now we just head down here or was it here?" she asked herself coming to a crossroads. Two long dark halls lead off to the left and right. Kagome stared down both of them trying to find even the faintest trances of light. Crap.

"Its ok Its ok Its ok," she chanted thinking back to what Miruku had said, "Oh why wasn't I paying attention? Stupid painting!" she muttered cursing the useless painting and all of its find. A sound reached her then. A voice? She wondered following it to her right.

A soft song drifted back to her becoming louder with each step she took. Then suddenly two iron clad doors were before her. Kagome stopped and stared in wonder. A soft voice whispered word to a song Kagome had never heard in a langue she did not know. She stepped closer, extending her hand, fingers within inches of the golden handles. A loud booming crash shook the very ground nearly casing Kagome to lose her footing on the highly polished marble floors. Seconds later another followed sending bits of dust raining down on her kneeing form. Kagome jumping to her feet whipped around ran wildly back the way she had come, another booming crash following her.

She didn't stop running. Paintings and carving where a blur as she ran, not even noticing she had already passed the way out. _**Faster!**_ Her mind screamed_**, I'm not going fast enough!**_ Panting heavily she grabbed a small thin pillar to pivot around a corner. She did stop then nearly knocking down an elderly looking woman with a lit candle stick in her right hand. Kagome jumped back a gasp escaping her dry throat. They stood there staring at each other, silence like a think choking fog descending over them.

"You the Higurashi girl?" The elderly woman asked finally breaking the silence before it could reach its limit, and holding up the candle to light more of the hall. Kagome breathing slowed, as relief flowed thru here.

"Kaede?" Kagome asked still panting lightly. Kaede nodded. Kagome smiled. "On thank god I found you!" she said nearly collapsing with relief.

"Were you the one make all that noise?" Kaede asked narrowing her eyes slightly.

"No!" Kagome shouted waving her hands out in front of her as if to ward off a blow. "Ther-there was th-this door a-and this v-voice! I-I…"

"Well now you should be messin around with the ghosties now. They don't take to kindly to new comers." She frowned noting Kagome pale face, "now don't you go passin out on me now. I'm too old to be carryin some youngin around here so I'll just be leaven ye where ye fall."

"You said ghosts?" Kagome asked taking a small step into the light cast by the candle.

" Ah don't ye be worrien none about the ghosties girl they'll nay hurt ye just mess with ye a bit. Now ye look like ye could use a sound meal yeah?" Kaede asked smiling then and walked into a open door to her right. Kagome followed not wanting to be left in the dark. Kaede motioned to a stool across the room as she started grabbing old looking pots off an ancient looking stove and throwing them into the sink to be cleaned.

Kagome took the offered seat and watched the old woman work. She was fast for such an ancient looking woman. Kagome couldn't help but admire her.

"So youngen do ye know when the power be back on?" Kaede asked not even bothering to look up from her work.

"No," Kagome admitted sadly. But she sure hoped it would be soon. "Miruku said he'd call someone in the morning."

"Ah good, good." She said nodding her head over the sandwich she was making. "This place need some new lights too think ye can remember that?" She looked at Kagome arching a brow at her in question.

"Um…yeah sure," Kagome quickly agreed.

"Ah very good," She said turning back to her work and adding a little more mayo.

"Um…so about these ghosts?" She asked timidly. Kaede turned around and set a plate in front of her. Kagome nodded her thanks and took a small bit from the finely made tuna sandwich.

"Well what ye want to know about them girl?" Kaede asked taking the other half of the sandwich and biting into it.

"Where are they from? And why are they still here?" Kagome asked setting down her own half and leaning forward to her the gruffly speaking woman better.

"Well lets me see now." Kaede said taking another bite from her sandwich before continuing, "Well if I had to guess I'd have to say right around the end of the warring stated era. Its when this house was built you see." Another bite, "Lord Kenji Higurashi built it for his wife Lady Maiya Higurashi and their only child Riyu Higurashi who was about 5 at the time I think." The last bite disappeared behind her ancient lips. "Well every thing was just fine and dandy for a few more years and before ye know it the boy was a man of 17. Now right around that time war had broken out with the west and the boy with stars in his eyes when off to war in his fathers name." The forgotten sandwich from Kagome's plate found its way into Kaedes hand. " So there years later now 20 year old Riyu returned home a victor wielding his trophies for all to see. Dismounting his gallant steed he walked up to his family home and entered leaving his men to wait for his return." The last bit of Kagome's sandwich rejoined it's mate. "Not but 5 minuets later he was back pale as a sheet and running for all he was worth. People still say you can hear his desperate screams for help all the way down the drive." Kaede finished taking Kagome's plate and setting it in the sink with the other dishes.

"Well?" Kagome asked after a moment of Kaede's fussing over the dishes.

"Well what girl?" She returned cleaning another dish and setting it back in the cabinet where it belonged.

"What did he find?"

"Well his parents dead of course! Why else would he be hollerin for help?"

"They were dead?! But how?" Kagome wasn't really sure she wanted to know…

"Most folks around here think old lord Kenji found his wife cheaten on him and cut her up somethin good before killin himself. Some say it was the son wantin the title and land faster. No one really knows though. Sure did start a war though." She said finishing the last dish and starting in on the counters.

"So their death started a war? With who?" Kagome asked remove her elbows from the counter so Kaede could clean there.

"Well with the Takahashi's of course. Old lady Maiya was a Takahashi by birth after all and they weren't too happy about their daughter being all cut up like that." Tossing the used towel into the sink as well as her apron Kaede turned to face Kagome again. "They've been wanted this property and all the money that comes with is for generations now, I'd be careful if I were you girly." She said leaning in close to whisper. " They wont go easy on ye just cause yer a girl and you can bet they'll try anything to get what they want."


	5. Past 20

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had a little bit of a writers block. well I know this chapter istn very long but the next one will be. =) Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The vast courtyard and mansion that lay within it was deserted. Or so it would have appeared to the casual passerby.

However Sesshomaru Takahasi, heir to the Takahashi's vast fortune and multi-million dollar company knew better. Silent as death he approached the apparently 'abandoned' mansion his black work coat fanning out behind him like a cape adding to his already intimidating appearance. Strands of silver hair that danced in the fringed breeze framed a stern yet handsome face, eyes like molten gold stared unblinkingly at the now open, doors ahead.

"Lord Sesshomaru, welcome home," the tiny toad like servant crocked bowing deeply as the heir entered his fathers mansion.

"Jaken… where is my father?" He asked the still bowed servant.

"He awaits your arrival up stairs my lord in his study." Having heard all he needed to now Sesshomaru headed for the stairs ignoring his toady servants mad dash to close the door behind him.

Despite having been gone for over 2 years now Sesshomaru was unsurprised to see that his fathers study had changed very little in his absence. Portrits of stone faced Takahashi's still lined the walls framed by polished oak and red velvet curtains. The walls and floors were still highly polished and overly clean. The large clear windows were still cover with long black drapes. And his father was still ignoring him… yep nothing new here.

A warm inviting fire crackled in its stony prison behind the high backed chair Inu-Tasiho now occupied, casting dark shadows over his emotionless face and creating a sinister appearance that left most guest weak in the knees. Good thing Sesshomaru wasn't like most guests. "You called for me?" He asked growing tired of the seemingly unending silence. Inu-Tasiho paused briefly to look at his oldest son still standing in the center of the room staring blankly back at him, then moved his gaze back to the papers lining his already over loaded desk.

"Did you see the girl?" He asked in a strong cold voice.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered watching as his father signed his name one document and reached for another.

"And?" He said still not looking at his son. "What was she like? Should we be worried?"

"No. The girl can be easily dealt with, it's the estate manager that we should keep an eye on."

"Oh?"

"He spotted me." Sesshomaru said quietly.

"What?" Inu-Tasiho all but shouted standing and slamming his fist on his desk. "What do you mean he SPOTTED you? I told you to stay hidden!" Sesshomaru said nothing. With a soft curse Inu-Tasiho ran a hand thru his long silver tresses and regarded his son. "Who was this estate manager then?"

"Miroku Yamamoto. Ex-black ops first class officer and CIA agent for the USA."

"Ah I see," with a sigh Inu-Tasiho regained his seat and folded his hands on his desk. "well have to watch our back then? Good I always liked a challenge." He said with a slight smile before grabbing a blank paper and handing it to his son. "I've gathered some information about our girl see if you can use any of it. You are dismissed." Sesshomaru took the offered paper without comment and nodded once. "And Sesshomaru…I don't really care what you do to the girl but if you plan to live pasted 20 I would suggested you treed carefully around Yamamoto."

"Hm."


	6. Escape

It down at last! No not the story just the chapter ok? Breath. Again im sorry this took me so long but some things happened that Iwasnt prepared for. Not computer problems just family things. So I hope you all enjoy =).

This Storie is dedicated to Shadow the best dog anyone could ever ask for. 2000-2009.

__________________________________

Kagome Higurashi was know for being many thing, and patient wasn't one of them. In the three weeks since her arrival in Japan Kagome had only left the confides of her mansion prison a grand total of 2 times. The first had been 2 days after her arrival, Kaede had insisted on taking her food shopping to "learn what kind of eater she was…not really sure what that meant Kagome had eagerly agreed. By the end of the day Kaede had huffed at the contents of their overflowing grocery cart and labeled her simply as a junk food junkie.

The second time, thou less glorious than fighting the ravenous mobs at the local super market had at first seemed much more promising.

Miroku had appeared late one morning after a long two week long absence, and 'borrowed' her from her two very moody babysitters. Two hours later and Kagome had a brand spaken new license and had learned not five minuets later that she wasn't even allowed to use it. Ever. So Miroku had driven them home in silence unflinching under Kagome I-hate-you glare and kindly dumped her on her own doorstep.

And so three months into her trip Kagome found herself bored and without any means of entertainment.

But of course it wasn't all bad there had been aimlessly walking around the manor which had provided her with some sort lived amusement. Less than a week later and boredom reared its ugly head once again. And so Kagome had turned to the ghosts for entertainment, but when watching things float off their shelves and rearrange themselves in mid air become about as awe inspiring as watching paint dry Kagome knew she was going insane.

------------

Blessed silence, Kagome thought slipping on a dark t-shirt and grabbing her brush. A few strokes of the brush and a little lipbom later and Kagome was stealthily gliding down the halls. Her heart raced at every turn and her palms began to sweat as the kitchen door came into view. The lights flicked once stopping Kagome dead in her traces. She remained frozen for fear of being discovered. The light flickered again and…a small furry head pooped into view.

Kagome exhaled not having realized she been holding her breath. "Buyo you scared me half to death!" Kagome hissed softy. The cat stared at her with drossy half laden eyes before yawning and disappearing back into its kitcheny lair.

Kagome sigh softly as she passed the now empty kitchen doorway pausing only to send the snoozing white and brown blob now curled up in its neon pink cat bed an annoyed look.

It didn't take Kagome long to reach her destination but the unsettling silence of the mansion made it seem like an eternity. But at last she was here!

The door to the garage complained loudly as she forced it to move on rusty un-oiled hinges. Kagome's heart rate rose thru the roof long before she was able to close the thing again and finally get a look at the treasure held within the dark room. "Perfect," she whispered spotting the dark outline of Sango BMW parked in the far corner of the otherwise deserted garage. "Now I just need…Ouch! What the..? Oh yes!" She cheered having located the key-ring holder with her now sore shoulder. She grabbed at the only thing she could feel and silently prayed it was the right ones. "Well," she whispered running over to the BMW, "only one way to find out." Taking a deep breath Kagome fit the key into the lock of the car door and turned.


	7. Cafe Sikon

"Man I feel like a woman!" Kagome sang along tonelessly to the radio, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, as she loudly celebrated her crafty escape. "I'm going out tonight…cant remember what comes next -have a good time!" She continued to sing, shaking her hips and tossing her head about in an all out seat dance. "HAVE A LITTLE FUN! DO IT AGAIN!YEAH!"

The night was a surprisingly silent night, Kagome noticed as the song ended and she came to a stop at a red light. The street around her were empty of any cross traffic and the side walks, littered with brightly light shops and cafes were deserted. 'Its Monday right?' she wondered leaning forward over the wheel to get a better look at the street around the corner. Empty.

Kagome leaned back in her seat, frowning slightly as the light changed to green and she drove on. 'Maybe this is just a side street. Yeah that must be it I'm sure there will be a lot more people when I hit Main Street,' she thought with a shrug.

-----------------------------------

'Perfect' Sesshomaru thought as he watched the clueless woman drive by. He hadn't expected to find her out at this late hour and better yet she was alone! Sesshomaru smirked to himself opening the door to his sleek sports car and disappearing inside. 'This will be easier than I thought.'

-----------------------------------

"Sikon café? That an interesting name." Kagome muttered as she put the car in park and got out. "Oh well at least this ones open." After nearly three hours of driving around the deserted streets of Tokyo with an empty stomach and without as so much as a clue on how to get back Kagome had nearly given up hope and called Sango putting a permanent end to what Kagome had hoped to be a new routine, then she had spotted it. Nestled on the corner of a back street the homey looking café Sikon wasn't designed to thrill. The aged green paint and flower lined boxes gave it a cottage in the woods kind of feel.

She loved it.

The bell above the door gave a loud cling as it open and Kagome was instantly greeted by a warm elderly voice. "Welcome," the 80 something woman behind the counter called lifting her head from the fresh backed pastries she had been frosting to smile at her. Kagome smiled back before taking a seat near the door. The in side was even better. Kagome smile widened as she took it all in. The small fire place in the far corner burned brightly casting light onto the red brick walls giving the room an out world feel.

"What can I get you dear?" The elderly woman asked coming to stand beside her.

"Um…I'll just have some coffee," She said spotting a menu on the table next to her elbow. She snatched it up and quickly skimmed thru it, " and an apple Danish if its not to much trouble." The elderly woman smiled taking down her order and a small note pat before heading back to the counter.

"Hojo dear could you get the Danishes please?" She called walking over the coffee machine.

"Sure gram just a sec," came the muffled reply from some where in the back room. A few minuets later a young man carrying a huge metal tray came out of a back door and set it down on the counter. "Ok here's the Danish you wanted Gram. Oh a customer! Good morning." He said finally noticing Kagome.

"Good morning," Kagome relied picking up her coffee the old woman had just set in front of her and adding cream. "it's a nice café you have here."

He smiled picking up a Danish and setting it on a tray. "Yeah thanks. Enjoy your Danish! My names Hojo by the way." He said, waved once over his shoulder as he walked away then disappeared back into the other room.


End file.
